


The Hot Boss

by Mistic_morning143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry Styles, Boss/Employee Relationship, Businessman Louis, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Forced Relationship, Intern Harry Styles, Light BDSM, M/M, Naive Harry Styles, Rich Louis Tomlinson, University Student Harry Styles, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistic_morning143/pseuds/Mistic_morning143
Summary: "What the hell mate? I stopped the cab first." He said in a deep voice.So authoritative!"And I got in first. Go find another one." I really need to get away with this. Why don't you understand that I can't afford to me late."Look, I found this cab. Finders keepers. Now get the Hell out." Came his reply. He got a point though. Finders keepers. I found him. Do I get to keep him?Shut up Harry, focus!"Just shoo bro." Seriously? That's the best you have got. Bravo"Aren't you a feisty one, curly?"...Or the one where Harry is going to do internship at Tomlinson Tech but doesn't know the boss?





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write in a language that's not mine. All errors are mine. To err is human. And so am I.
> 
> Any BetaReader would be appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy and leave kudos/comments. Thanks!

**_Tomlinson Tech_** is a household name. In every home, you can find a MacBook or a Laptop for TT. The brand was not very famous but ever since _Louis Tomlinson_ took over the company after his father, the stakes have never been down. It seems like Louis, the golden boy as media portrays him really know how to ace the field of business.

However, people have never seen his face. _Shocking but true_! Louis has been known to keep his private life hidden from tabloids.   
Today was no different except the fact that he slept due to hangover and was late. Not that it matter, of course!

He was the goddam boss. Fashionably late wasn't his style. _But nobody needs to know, right?_

One thing Tomlinson boy loved was cars. They were like his babies. But today even his precious baby seemed to ditch him.

"What happened Walter?" I asked as the car suddenly came to a halt.

"Looks like you need another car for today, sir. Shall I call one?" Here goes my day!

"No need Waltz. I'll take the cab. Its just a few blocks. Get my baby services."

"Sure thing Tommo." Tommo. I rolled my eyes. Walter and his sense of humor. He has been my driver cum friend ever since I succeeded my company.

As Walter is off, I wait on the street for a cab. It's just a few blocks but without my coffee, I can't possibly remember my name let alone walk a distance. After waiting for good fifteen minutes which seemed like century, a can came in sight. As I was about to step in the cab, someone literally pushed me and tried to get in.

"What the hell mate? I stopped the cab first."

"And I got in first. Go find another one." I looked at his face. Oh my God! Green orbs, chocolate brown curls and what's that...tattoos?   
_What a sinful sight!_

"Look, I found this cab. Finders keepers. Now get the Hell out." Might have my morning good, I would never have out on a fight. But not today.

"Just shoo bro." Now this boy is getting on my nerves.

_Shoo. What! Am I a cat now?_

"Aren't you a feisty one, curly?" I laughed so as to hold my anger at bay. The cab driver had enough.

"Sharing is caring dude. Now how about you both tell my where to and we come with a solution?"

"Tomlinson Tech." Both curly and I said at the same time.

_So he is going to TT. Why would he go there? To meet someone? Is he having some issues with technology? Wait, is he going to be a part of internship programme?_

....

**Harry's POW**

Today is the first day of my internship at Tomlinson Tech. It's like a dream come true. After time 3 month internship I might have something remarkable on my resume other than the average grades. Plus I might get to see the mysterious Louis Tomlinson as well.

I went on a run, took shower, chunked some fruits and went to take the tube which I missed by a minute.

_Well done Harry! How productive of you. Now you are going to be late on first day of your job. What a good first impression._

As I was lost in my thought, I heard a cab stop nearby and dashed towards it aS if my whole life depended on it. But a certain blue-eyed man is making hindrance.

"What the hell mate? I stopped the cab first." He said in a deep voice.   
_So authoritative_!

"And I got in first. Go find another one." I really need to get away with this. _Why don't you understand that I can't afford to me late._

"Look, I found this cab. Finders keepers. Now get the Hell out." Came his reply. He got a point though. _Finders keepers. I found him. Do I get to keep him?_  
 _Shut up Harry, focus!_

"Just shoo bro." _Seriously? That's the best you have got. Bravo._

"Aren't you a feisty one, curly?" He called my curly. CURLY!!   
Should I call him Mr. Hot-as-fuck?

Before I could debate with my subconscious the driver asked for the destination.   
Yes, when I'll say Tomlinson Tech he probably gonna retreat.   
"Tomlinson Tech." We both said at a time.  
 _Who the hell is he?_


	2. Intern, assistant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being an amateur writer I apologize for lack of eye catching scenes. I hope to improve myself with the passage of time.
> 
> Enjoy

As Curly and I reached the office, I decided to stay behind for a reason unknown to me. I saw Curly entering the office and going towards the information desk. My eyes trail down to his back. He got a real sexy bum.

_Woah, get a hold Tomlinson! You are being a bad boy. Bad boys are punished._

I gasped.

  
As I entered the office, I tried my best to dash to my office, not wanting to embarrass myself with a bulge in my pants. Luckily, there wasn't anyone to interrupt me on my way.

  
...  
 **Harry's POW**

  
I entered the building with calculated steps. _I guess nervousness, anxiety, fear and uncertainty decided to pay me a visit the same time._  In front of me was the information desk.

"Hello sir! How May I help you?"

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm here for internship."

"Welcome Mr. Styles. Please head for floor#6. There you will find Mr. Niall Horan, your boss."

"Ar...thanks."

She passed me a smile and I headed to the elevator. As I was going up, I wondered where Blue Eyes went.

...  
 **Louis's POW**

Sarah, the receptionist stood as I entered.

"You don't have to stand every time I enter Sarah. How many time do I have to tell you time?"

"Perhaps one more time, Mr. Tomlinson." Sarah said with a smile. A soft giggle escaped my mouth. "Is Niall here?"

"Yes, Mr. Horan arrived early today for interns...."

"Thanks Sarah."

....  
 **Harry's POW**  
The elevator blinked as I reached sixth floor. In front of me was a state-of-the art Goth styled office. Wood work, intricate designs and is that....a skeleton?

_Weird. Mr. Tomlinson has weird tastes. Spooky._

"You are?" My trail of thoughts was broken by a chirpy voice. In front of me was a lad merely in his early thirties. 

"Sir Harry."

"Sir Harry or just Harry." He raised a brow. Maybe the boss. 

"Sir just Harry" I said with a smile. 

He gave me a brief look and his arm found its way round my neck. He said with a hein. "So Mr. Sir Just Harry my name is Niall Horan and I guess we are gonna be the best pals."  
I chuckled at his bubbly personality.  _Great! Now my boss is my friend. I wonder how my boss's boss look like._

"Hazza...."

I need to stop my subconscious from slipping. "Yes?"

"Let's move in the conference room. I'm gonna brief all the other interns as this internship programme is directly under my patronage." And I followed his lead.

...   
 **Louis's POW**

I walked up to Naill's office but my steps haulted as my eyes trailed the figure through the glass panes of conference room. So Curly is definitely an intern.

_Interesting_!

I decide not to bother Niall and head to my office at the back with sinister ideas popping in my mind.

....  
 **Conference Room**

"....this is all you need to know. Any questions?" Niall said.

The girl in (sorry for the better lack of words) sluty outfit asked. "When we are going to meet the boss? I heard he's...."

"Well. I'm your boss right now. You need not to worry about anything."

The girl frowned.

"Technically you are not the boss. You are...."

"Ms. Jules I would appreciate if you stop pissing me off. You are here to work. Louis is a busy man and I don't want his time in petty matter that I can handle. If you can help working under me, you are free to leave." Niall said with a little high pitch. Jules let an inaudible growl and remained quiet.

_Louis. Louis Tomlinson. The name rolled on my tongue like honey._  Naill's cell ringed and he picked up with a smile.

"Hey loubear [....] Well, good morning to you too [.....] you know I can't [.....]" niall rolled his eyes. I saw him looking at me with curious eyes.  _Who is that Loubear? Why is he eyeing me?_

"Right away annoying boss [...] you and your caffeine addiction."

.....  
 **Louis's POW**  
The first thing I did as I entered my office was to call Niall setting my plan into action. The internship programme comes directly under Niall's care.  _ **But I'm the boss.**_

"Hey loubear."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"Well, good morning to you too." I could hear his sarcasm loud and clear.

"Good morning. Niall there's a Curly with Green Eyes in front of you. I want you to send him to my office. He's going to be my assistant."

"You know I can't...."

"....I know I know the bullshit. He doesn't have work experience, he's unfamiliar with office work. I need more resourceful people etc etc. But do I ever give head to your advice. (Chuckle) I am the boss. What I say, goes." By now I can sense Niall rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing boss...."

"And one more thing. Ask him to get me a my usual coffee."

"You and your caffeine addiction." And he cut the line.

_Welcome to my world, Curly!_  I smirked.

...   
 **Conference Room**

"You can head to your stations on fourth floor. This floor is shared by me and the CEO. Usually conference room is used for board meetings. So you would not be coming here much."

As everybody hurried, Niall's voice halt me. "Stay behind Harry."

  
_Oh no! What did I do? Am I fired even before my work starts. God please...._

 


	3. We meet again, though it's just an hour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mouth slightly open and then his mumbling. The pleas. How sinful it would be when he's on his knees, he pale skin uncovered, his nipples clamped and raw, his cock begging for a release, he squirming with the plug in his ass. It would be divine to hear his little apologises when he's in that position after being a bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Enjoy!

**Conference Room**

"You can head to your stations on fourth floor. This floor is shared by me and the CEO. Usually conference room is used for board meetings. So you would not be coming here much."

As everybody hurried, Niall's voice halt me. "Stay behind Harry."

_Oh no! What did I do? Am I fired even before my work starts. God please don't._

As my colleagues went out, I was left wondering what I did wrong. My heart was beating like a drum.

Finally, Niall speaks.

"Harry, company's owner Mr. Tomlinson wants you to meet him in his office. He has a proportion for you."

 _What!_ I am flabbergasted. I am going to meet Mr. Tomlinson. The Mr. Tomlinson. God!!!

Naill doesn't said anything about the business. What would the business mongrel want from me?

Absorbed in my feelings I stand waiting for the elevator. The journey one floor above seems like forever. Finally, the elevator blings. I am here.

I step out of the elevator, into a posh looking sitting area. On one side is the receptionist desk with two blondes sitting there. I make my way towards them.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

The right blonde looked at me, saying. "What can i do for you?" Her tone is devoid of warmth.

"M-mr. T-Tomlin-son asked for M-me." I stammer. Her raised eyebrows explain that she isn't buying my statement. "I was sent here by Mr. Horan."

She changes her expressions. After a quick call, which I presume was with the boss, she directs me to his office.

"Go right. Last room of the lobby." My steps seemed heavy. Why would he ask for me. _Perhaps he asked for any new person and Horan sent me._ That's the only logical explanation I could give myself. 

I find myself in front of the big wooden door. My breathing is a bit fast. Anticipation taking over me. I slightly knock at the door.

"Come in." His voice is deep and..... ** _familiar_**?  
I step inside.

I AM FROZEN. I can believe my eyes. This can't be.

....  
 **Louis's POW**

I was asked by my receptionist that Niall sent someone to meet me. It would be curly. I ask her to send him in.

I am....excited? Yes, I am.

What would be his reaction when he sees me. I just hope he isn't offended by the morning incident. I just hope he doesn't reject my proposal. I am afraid of his rejection.   
But I could always order him to do whatever I want. I am the Boss after all.

There's a timid knock on the door. It's Him.  
"Come in."

....  
 **Harry's POW**

As I step in, I pray to all the Gods in the world to make a hole beneath me to snuck me in. It's **_Him_**. 

The morning taxi stealer. _Really Harry? It's a taxi stealer now._

I start to mumble apologises. I need to keep this job.

"I a-a-am s-sorry sir. I... please.... I..... Forgive....."

He takes his finger to his lips. It's a gesture for me to shut up. He points his index finger near him on the ground. It's me cue to get closer. And I do.

I could see him smirking. My legs wobble.   
Oh My God, what have I done.  
......  
 **Louis's POW**

Finally he enters. I see him looking at me with wide eyes. His green orbs on display.

_His mouth slightly open and then his mumbling. The pleas. How sinful it would be when he's on his knees, he pale skin uncovered, his nipples clamped and raw, his cock begging for a release, he squirming with the plug in his ass. It would be divine to hear his little apologises when he's in that position after being a bad boy._

My cock is suddenly alive. He's trembling. I can see his legs shaking like a jello.  
This is interesting. I gesture him to be quiet and come closer. He does. _So obedient_! 


	4. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added some tags. If you don't feel comfortable, leave.

**Louis's POW**

I pushy my dirty thoughts back as Curly advances towards me. Timid and calculated steps. Eyes fixed on floor. Cheeks flustered.

He's just a step away from me. I grab him by the arm. With one jerk I pull him and he lands on my lap. I could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster, his breath shallow and bated, and his struggle to get away from me. How cute.

...  
 **Harry's POW**

I walk towards him. 

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_I can't!_

As I stop a step away from him, his hand give me a twirl and I land on his lap. My heartbeat accelerates.

_Why? Why? Why is this happening to me?_

I squirm to get out of his grip but to no avail. "Stop resisting darling...or I won't be easy on you." He whispers in my ear and I freeze.

"What? Not gonna **_shoo_** me now?" He chuckles darkly."

Please..." My voice is not steady. "I I....." I didn't notice tears coming down my cheeks. 

"Now stop crying baby or I'll give you something real to cry about."

 _ **I AM SCARED**_.


	5. Master...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the delay. Enjoy!

**Harry's POW**

"What? Not gonna  ** _shoo_**  me now?" He chuckles darkly."

Please..." My voice is not steady. "I I....." I didn't notice tears coming down my cheeks. 

"Now stop crying baby or I'll give you something real to cry about."

 _ **I AM SCARED**_.

"I am s-sorry." I sob. What am I missing? What is it? Ah, yes! Sir!!!!

"....sir" I add.

He brings his face near my ear and whispers. "So cute, darling. But I prefer the term _master_."

I think I have an idea what he is implying at. It's not that I don't know about BDSM. But I am certain I can handle being dominated. 

Then again, I need this job. _Oh God, I am screwed._

_..._

**Louis's POW**  

Harry is crying in my lap. _Oh my poor baby..._

He is apologizing again. The way he said Sir is so seductive. Even though he didn't mean it. 

I whisper in his ears. "So cute, darling. But I prefer the term master." He stiffens.

...

**Harry's POW**

"I am sorry m-mas-ter. Please, I would do anything for this job." I beg.

"Anything?" He asks, darkly. I nod.

"Good boy." He pays my head as if I were a dog. "You'll become my boyfriend. Is that clear?"

_I am flabbergasted. Why would he want someone like me? I mean he's handsome, wealthy and influential. I bet people would line up to be with him and he wants someone like me?_

"Harry, is there anyone else in your life?" He sounds livid. 

"No." I almost whisper. Immediately, his features soften.

...

**Louis's POW**

"I am sorry m-mas-ter. Please, I would do anything for this job." I beg.

"Anything?" He asks, darkly. I nod.

"Good boy." 

"You'll become my boyfriend. Is that clear?" I ask him and wait for his reply. 

 _I am waiting_. Though it's only a few seconds but it seems like millennia. The next thought is makes me feel as if I were whipped over and over. Is he committed?

"Harry, is there anyone else in your life?" I am angry. I want him to be mine. 

I wait for his reply and pray all gods that he's single.

"No." He almost whispers.

 _!Oh, thanks Jesus, Allah, Krishna, Buddha_!


End file.
